The Greatest Party Ever, Supposedly
by Seito
Summary: Oneshot. College!AU. It was the greatest party ever, supposedly. No one knows the whole story of what really happened, between the party crashers, the remodeling to the house needed and Reno spiked the drinks. Facebook Status: Zexion Black: Cannot believe his dorm house manage to convince him to have a party at his house. Cannot believe his parents agreed.R


I own the plunny.

**This is a oneshot.**

This was suppose to be part of a bigger storyline but seeing as I never got around to it (this is the only chapter I managed to finish and it isn't suppose to take place until halfway through the story) I figured I'll just post this one shot and be happy about it.

Yes, this is a college!AU story.

* * *

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

_Demyx Song Book_

* * *

"Zexion."

"Mother."

"You want to bring them all here?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…. but as your father would say, 'That's our boy! He is finally bringing home friends!'"

"…. It is just a few friends."

"Zexion dear, a few friends is one or two. You're bringing a whole party. Ah, well it doesn't matter. Your father is already halfway done with the planning. None of your friends are lactose intolerance are they?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Please go confirm. Also check to see if any of them are vegans or vegetarians. It would be a terrible waste of food otherwise and at the same time we don't want anyone to starve either."

"Of course mother."

"I will also hide all the baby pictures and movies from your father as well."

"Thank you!"

"On the other hand I cannot stop him from telling the stories."

"….-sigh- of course."

"And I certainly can't wait to hear how exactly your friends manage to get you to agree to this."

"-groan- Mother!"

"We'll see you this weekend, dear. Study hard."

_Phone Calls from Zexion to Home_

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Zexion Black: Cannot believe his dorm house manage to convince him to have a party at his house. Cannot believe his parents agreed.

_Wednesday at 10:54 PM – Like – Comment_

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Axel: Currently at Zexion's house of a party and daaammnnn

_Yesterday at 6:40 PM – Like - Comment_

Yuffie Kisaragi: When was Zexion gonna tell us his parents were loaded?

_Today at 8:34 AM – Like _

Zexion Black: Never.

_Today at 8:35 AM – Like _

Rikku: Don't be so mean Zexy!

_About an hour ago – Like _

Zexion: Don't. Call. Me. That!

_About 30 minutes ago – Like _

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Terra: Holy hell! That was one messed up party.

_Today at 12:01 AM – Like – Comment - 30 people like this._

Hayner: I can't believe Zexion's mom didn't call the cops.

_Today at 9:45 AM – Like _

Pence: Didn't call the cops? DUDE! Did you NOT see what she did to those guys?

_Today at 10:01 AM – Like_

Hayner: What did she do? I hear she took care of those guys.

_Today at 10:02 AM – Like _

Aqua: Now I'm curious. I know we had party crashers, namely most of the groupies from Castle Oblivion.

_Today at 10:34 AM – Like_

Kairi: Yeah… sorry about that.

_Today at 10:37 AM – Like_

Terra: Yeah but Kairi, you guys (that is the rest of the Royal House) at least politely asked to join us.

_Today at 10:48 AM – Like_

Namine: Still, the only reason why Castle Oblivion kids knew is because of the entire Royal House dorm went down.

_Today at 10:59 AM – Like_

Aqua: That's okay though.

_Today at 11:01 AM – Like_

Terra: Made for some awesome entertainment.

_Today at 11:01 AM – Like_

Ven: Only you could think of that as entertainment, Terra. I still can't believe it.

_Today at 11:03 AM – Like_

Aqua: Okay, that's it. You two are telling me everything that happened, now. Or I'm setting Stitch loose in your two rooms.

_Today at 11:17 AM – Like_

Terra: Don't you dare! Cloud and Leon will never forgive me.

_Today at 11:19 AM – Like_

Ven: I'm actually okay with that. Stitch loves Sora and Roxas.

_Today at 11:27 AM – Like _

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Paine: My dormmates are idiots.

_Today at 11:01 AM – Like – Comment – Larxene likes this._

* * *

"Ventus!"

Ven turn around to see Vanitas storming towards him. How odd. Ven was quite sure Vanitas swore he wanted nothing to do with Ven (and by extension the rest of his cousins) and Ven accepted that. It wasn't like Vanitas to go around breaking his word like that.

"What the hell happened on Saturday that has half my dormmates either locked in their rooms, frozen in terror, or something else?" Vanitas demanded to know.

Ven paled slightly at that. That wasn't what he had expected Vanitas to ask. "Well," Vanitas impatiently waited, his foot tapping the ground in annoyance.

Ven didn't answer him. Instead promptly turned around and vanished in a cloud of dust before Vanitas could stop him. "VENTUS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Leon: NEVER, I repeat NEVER, let Cloud have any liquor.

_Today at 9:21 AM – Like - Comment_

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Cloud Strife: Reno is a dead man for spiking the drinks.

_Today at 9:21 AM – Like - Comment_

Axel: Do you need help with that?

_Today at 1:41 PM – Like_

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Zack Fair to Reno: Reno, you are dead.

_Today at 9:21 AM – Like_

* * *

"Sora!"

Sora tilted his head. Surely he was imagining things. There was no way that Vanitas was approaching him. After all, did his cousin not swear to never speak to Sora and his brothers for as long as he lived?

"I want to know what happened at that damn party," Vanitas demanded.

Sora paled and took off running. "You don't want to know!" he shouted.

Vanitas, determined not be dumped by another Strife triplet, gave chase after him. "TELL ME!"

"YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Sephiroth to Zexion Black: I have a new appreciation for your mother and an even higher level of respect for her.

_Today at 7:46 AM – Like - Comment_

Zack Fair: Dear god, Sephiroth said that? Wait… wait… what happened?

_About an hour ago – Like_

* * *

_**Facebook Status:**_

Sora Strife to Zexion Black: Your mom scares me, Zexion.

_About ten minutes ago – Like – Comment – 50 People like this_

Zack: Will someone please tell me what happened?

_About a minute ago – Like _

* * *

_**Facebook Status:**_

Xigbar Braig to Zexion Black: Your mother is one scary woman.

_About a forty minute ago – Like – Comment- 10 People like this like._

Zexion Black: She tries to instill fear in every single person she meets.

_About ten minutes ago – Like_

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Demyx: Note to self. Do not get on Zexion's mom's bad side. I don't care what Zexion says, the stories must be true.

_Today at 3:58 PM – Like - Comment_

Roxas: What stories Demyx?

_Today at 4:16 PM – Like_

Zack: I just want to know what happen in the first place!

_About ten minutes ago – Like_

Ven: Be happy you weren't there to witness it Zack.

_About ten minutes ago – Like_

* * *

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up to see Vanitas approaching him. Sora had already warned him about Vanitas' quest for understanding. "If it's about the party, I'm not saying a single thing Vanitas."

Vanitas snarled. "What could have possibly happened that no one I know wants to speak of it?"

"Use your imagination," Roxas said flatly. "Sephiroth is happy. Sora, Ven and over half of my house and your house is traumatized to death, and the other half didn't witness it. By right, over half of your house should be in the hospital. Trust me. You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

Vanitas started back.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Will you leave me alone now? I have a certain redhead to harm." He made a shooing movement with his hand.

That got Vanitas to raise his eyebrow. "I thought you liked Axel?" he asked, recalling that the youngest triplet had taken to hanging out with spiky red haired sophomore.

Roxas scowled. "Not him. His idiotic brother: Reno. The bastard spiked Cloud's drink."

"What's wrong with that? Your brother could use something like that to unwind him."

Roxas gave Vanitas a leveled stare. "That's another thing that you don't want to know," he finally said in a deadpanned voice.

"What…"

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

* * *

"Zexion, what do you think the front garden should be filled with? Since we have to remodel the whole the place because of… well you know."

"Whatever you think will be best, father."

"I told you, don't pinch the bridge of your nose like that."

"How… -sigh- Can you blame me?"

"No. But you know your mother. She's currently sulking over a bowl of ice cream."

"ZEXION! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"…"

"…I'm going to murder Zack."

"Zexion…"

"They won't be able to connect it back to me."

"Zexion…"

"… Fine."

"You really are your mother's son."

"What does that mean?"

"-chuckle- Study hard."

_Phone Calls from Zexion to Home._

* * *

**Facebook Status:**

Zexion Black: will cause indescribable mental damage to Zack Fair if he doesn't stop soon.

_About a minute ago – Like – Comment_

Sephiroth: Interesting… what did you have in mind?

_About a minute ago – Like_

* * *

"Aerith."

The brown haired girl looked up from her recipe book. "Yes Zexion?" she asked.

Zexion, shifted back and forth, for a moment. "Do we have any spoiled food? I would like to… test it for an experiment."

Aerith nodded. "I believe there is some bread and milk that went bad. I've been meaning to clean them out, but I keep forgetting," She opened the fridge and handed Zexion the two containers. "This wouldn't have to do with Zack and your facebook comment does it?"

Zexion didn't answer. In fact he couldn't even look her in the eye. Aerith took his silence as a yes. With a soft sigh, she said, "Alright then. Just don't do any lasting damage, please. He is supposed to treat me to dinner tomorrow night."

Guilt filled Zexion's heart. One of the first rules of the Radiant House that one learns is never upset Aerith. Never. The entire house will unleash a sea of anger if it happens. Zexion scowled in his head a little. Zack is very lucky that Aerith is his girlfriend.

"Nothing lasting, Aerith," Zexion promised. "However he might show up… a different color tonight."

Aerith smiled. "If you make him pink, he'll match whatever I decided to wear tomorrow."

Zexion gave her a small smile. "We'll try our best."

To that statement, Aerith raised her eyebrow. "We?" she asked.

"Nothing! Thank you Aerith!" Zexion promptly fled the kitchen before he let anything else slip.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Riku nearly jumped out of his seat. The book he was reading dropped to the ground with a 'thud'. "What was that?" he asked, looking around the room, trying to pin point where the screams were coming from.

"It sounded like Reno," Tifa said. She peered out the window but didn't see anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And that sounded like Zack," Riku said, picking his book back up from the ground.

"What exactly are they doing?" Tifa muttered.

"Well, Sora did mention that Reno spiked Cloud's drink last night," Riku mused. He tapped his cheek with his index finger, deep in thought. "If it isn't Sora, it's either Roxas, Cloud, or Zack getting revenge for that. Given we heard Zack's screams and that Roxas went by me this morning mumbling about rope and ice cream, I'll say it was Roxas who is the cause of Reno's screams. If it was Cloud, there wouldn't be any at all. Don't know about Zack, but I think Zexion's facebook status did say something about causing 'indescribable mental damage' to him."

"Is it that bad to spike Cloud's drink?" Tifa asked, blinking in rapid confusion.

To her amazement, Riku actually flinched. "_Yes._" Riku shuddered, remembering the last time someone decided it was fun to spike Cloud's drink. It was agreed upon by Strife Triplets and all who were there to witness it, that no one was ever to give Cloud anything alcoholic every again.

Tifa's eyebrow rose. "Why? What happens?"

Riku just stared at her. He had nightmares recalling that night. "You don't want to know."

"Wha—"

"Seriously Tifa. You don't want to know."

* * *

**Facebook Status**

Axel: That was one awesome party!

_Today at 8:00 PM – Like – Comment - 35 People like this._

Zexion: Never again.

_About a minute ago – Like_

* * *

Right so to explain some things cause I know it wasn't completely clear.

Three dorm houses: Royal House, Castle Oblivion and Radiant Garden. (I'm pretty sure you can figure out who goes where.)

Sora/Ven/Roxas: Triplets but Ven got lost in the system after the accident that killed their parents and ended being adopted by Erauqs (with Terra and Aqua as siblings) and doesn't remember Sora and Roxas and didn't find them until he came to Kingdom Hearts University. Cloud's their older brother. Vanitas is their cousin who likes to pretend he isn't related to the (goody two shoes, possibly insane) Strife family.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review. :3


End file.
